


we've crossed the line so many times

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Stydia, but stiles and lydia could do anything as long as they end up together and im all over it, i know i'm usually not, probs set in season one, sorry if you arent into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin's boyfriend is cute, he's great at lacrosse, and hes...boring. Especially boring. He's kind of a dick when he wants to be too. When she hooks up with Stilinski she thought it would be a mistake, but it happened.<br/>And it continued to happen.</p>
<p>For some reason she couldn't help herself around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've crossed the line so many times

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of What He Don't Know by Anarbor.

Jackson was hot, athletic, had a glorious jaw line, and cheek bones you could cut yourself on. He was a perfect specimen.

But he was boring. Or maybe Lydia was bored. She didn't know exactly. She loved Jackson, yes, but the sex was boring and routine and the conversations were just as dull. She was bored and wondered if he was bored too. She wouldn't bring it up, who wants to be on the end of that argument? She just went to a party one night in the woods with the intention of not being so bored.

Jackson was home, watching old Lacrosse videos getting ready for the game. She asked him to go, it was a change, and at least at this party (while it wouldn't be so epic) she wouldn't have to be the host so they could spend time together. He obviously declined. She told him she would go without him and he said he didn't care. So she knew he wasn't as entertained either.

The party was, okay. It was a whole bunch of nerds and some of the lacrosse kids, nothing that great. She drank a little and ended up conversing with Stiles Stilinski of all people. He was kind of cute, for someone who was not her type.

She got pretty drunk, and so did he, and when she woke up in her bed with a body not quite as toned as Jackson's, she instantly knew what happened. It came back to her in a rush, drinking, talking about their boring lives, him complementing her, she kissed him, and he eagerly kissed back. They came back to her house, a short walk away actually, and thought they quietly stumbled up the stairs to her room, and ended up...having sex.

And from what she remembered it was amazing. Like, surprisingly good. Maybe it was only good because she was drunk and bored with her current sex life. Regardless, she had to get Stilinski out of her house before Jackson showed up or her mom. She shook him awake.

"No, I don't wanna wake up." He mumbled into her pillow.

"Stiles, you have to get out off here before my mom gets home." She didn't even want to think about what Jackson might do. If he even cared, she didn't know anymore.

"This is too good to be true, have to be dreaming." He mumbled again and she pushed him off the bed. "Okay I'm up and...wow, Lydia Martin, looking good." She rolled her eyes and slipped on a shirt.

"Thanks for last night. It was...fun." she managed a small smile. "But you have to leave. Like now."

"Uh, yeah. I'll...see you later?" He said and she sighed.

"Stiles, I'm with Jackson."

"Yeah...okay." He sighed and dressed quickly before waving awkwardly and leaving.

The next week went by and she was bored. She noticed Stilinski in the hallways and he would smile and nod at her. She would sometimes acknowledge him, other time just ignore him. By the second week, she wondered if sex with him really was that good. She would wake up in the night from sex dreams starring none other than Stiles himself.

So on a Wednesday she accosted him and took him into a janitors closet. "Stiles, I don't know what you did to me the other night, but I need you to do it again."

Stiles froze and then instantly threw his bag to the floor and began kissing Lydia. The kisses always started off messy but got better as he got a rhythm going. His hands knew what to do and his lips were electric. She knew this time was better, because she was sober and feeling it all, and not living through some foggy memory.

How the hell is he so good at this? Because there's no way she's this bored with Jackson, he's just good at this.

She didn't want to have sex with him in a janitors closet, but she could not bring herself to say stop. It was too good.

This time they exchanged numbers.

"What...exactly is this Lydia?" She pursed her lips at him and considered what she should call it.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. This will be our little secret, but I want to be able to text you and have access to you when I need it."

"What about me?" He asked.

"I'll try to accommodate you, but this is mainly for me. Is that alright?" 

"Totally." He said unbelieving.

This went on for a couple months.

Stiles got more and more bold, and that only helped her sex life with him, but it didn't help with Jackson because the more time she spent with Stilinski, the less she spent with him.

And it took him a while but he was finally getting suspicious.

Lydia would receive text messages that made her blush, surprisingly. 

_Tell me the truth, does he make you sweat, shiver like I do?_

And she wouldn't respond to those. She would save them though, because they sent chills down her body. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but the thrill of going behind his back mixed with Stiles amazing hands, and mouth, and...other things made this thing so much better.

Their mantra was what he don't know, won't hurt him.

She remembered each encounter, and realized that at first they were so much more careful, and calculated. Lately they've been reckless, and it was harder to stay away with the way Stiles was texting, the way he was acting.

They met up at motel, one of her least favorite places, and Stiles didn't automatically pounce on her, which made her frown.

"What's the problem?"

"Lydia, I'm getting in too deep." He said and she sucked in some breath. She was so busy thinking about Jackson finding out and his feelings towards this thing she never thought Stilinski would get feelings.

"What do you mean?" She asked dumbly.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't act oblivious. I had feelings for you before this started, and it was fun. It  _is_ fun, but I'm getting in way too deep. We're together a lot. We only have sex, which is great, but you slip in some conversations. I know you a little better. I know you aren't happy with Jackson, but he's your first love. I know you don't want to be with him. I'm not saying you want to be with me, but I know there's no reason for you to be with Jackson."

She swallowed and remained silent. Who cares what he thinks? He doesn't know anything.

"Just have sex with me." She said. He crossed the room and kissed her hard and she kissed back.

The whole thing was a fight for dominance, and it was enjoyable, but it wasn't their usual fire.

It felt more like kindergartners fighting 'He pushed me!' 'well she pushed me first!' type thing.

When it was over Lydia was more irritated and Stiles looked like it too.

"I don't want to leave him." She said angrily.

"Fine, but I'm done." He responded and got out of the bed.

"Stiles!" She shot up and her mouth fell open.

"Lyds, I can't fall in love with you all over again and again only for you to be with him. I know I shouldn't have said yes to this agreement with my feelings but I didn't think it would last this long. If I stay...if I keep doing this, I will never stop, I'll be happy just being with you like this and I don't think that's very healthy."

The whole arrangement wasn't very healthy, but she supposed he was right.

"If I leave him...I'm still not ready to be with you."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying I can't do this anymore. I want more and...you want it to stay the same."

He left her to think about that.

She didn't tell Jackson about Stiles, but she did leave him. Maybe her guilt showed or something, because he didn't seem surprised when she left. He didn't even ask why. He just said he felt it.

She felt bad for him, but she also felt really bad for herself, and Stiles.

It would be about a year before she sent Stiles a text. It would be about five minutes before he decided to text back.

It wouldn't be long after that she realized she loved him too.


End file.
